New Worlds, New Adventures
by redfoxtails
Summary: Kingdom Heartsother fandoms crossover. The Heartless have appeared on the planet Mobius and a purple, floating feline may have the answers. Takes place after first game ends.
1. Default Chapter

_ItalicsFlashbacks_

"(Parentheses)"thoughts

After two whole weeks of writing this, it's finally up! This is by far the longest first chapter out of the three stories I've written. I will be adding tons more fandoms in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Sonic, Kids Next Door, and other characters in future chapters have not, do not, and will not belong to me; they belong to their respective owners. **

**Memories**

Just outside of the Great Forest on the planet Mobius, a shape was slowly hovering towards the safety of the trees. It was a strange being to this planet; in fact, it wasn't even of this universe, it was Mew, the rarest and most powerful psychic Pokemon of his world.

The cat-like being had a faint, bright purple aura around it matching what could be seen of its skin through the layers of dirt. Mew was only 1'4'', had a long, slender tail, short ears and arms, and almost rabbit-like feet. Blue eyes that might have shone brightly with an overabundance of happiness were now filled with such sorrow that one would wonder what had happened to bring about this kind of change in the tiny creature.

Mew was a mere few feet from the forest edge when the last of his remaining psychic energies gave out and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. His breathing was shallow and hoarse as he felt the pain from his numerous injuries that were covered by the dirt. Unable to keep his hold on reality, Mew slipped into a lapse of unconsciousness with all of the memories from the previous day invading his dreams.

_It was a sunny, cloudless day with Mew floating high above an ocean with his best friend and clone, Mewtwo. Mewtwo may have been Mew's clone, but several fundamental differences existed between them. Mewtwo was much larger at 6'7'' and had a more muscular tail than his counterpart. Even though his feet shared the same characteristics as Mew's, his arms possessed a far longer length in proportion to his body. However, their colorations were similar except that Mewtwo's tail and eyes had more of a violet color to them. _

_They were currently having a sparring match, although it was more like a game of tag with Mewtwo trying to 'tag' Mew with weak spheres of psychic energy. For Mewtwo, it was excellent target practice, but Mew saw it as a great source of fun. _

_Mewtwo would often insist on these types of bouts to keep his skills up albeit Mew never really liked fighting, but it was just some harmless training. Mewtwo was doing better than usual, getting in some hits even with Mew teleporting out of the way of most of them. _

_Mewtwo was ready to send another psychic blast at Mew when he sensed something unusual that he hadn't sensed before. _

"_Mew, do you feel something strange?" _

"_Now that you mention it, there are odd disturbances somewhere nearby."_

"_I think they're coming from that island below." Mewtwo suggested pointing to a small forested island. _

"_Let's check it out." With that, Mew was off to see what he could find with Mewtwo close behind him. _

_Mewtwo landed on the hot, sandy beach while Mew remained hovering next to him. Whatever they sensed was somewhere within the forest. _

"_We should approach with caution," Mew advised, "whatever is here doesn't seem quite right."_

"_Very well, we have no way of telling what is causing these weird occurrences anyhow and it's definitely not anything we're familiar with." _

_They entered the lush vegetation masking their psychic powers so as not to alert whatever was there in case it had its own telepathic abilities. They followed the source of the psychic disturbances to a rather large clearing. _

_There they saw what might have been a man if not for the fact that he seemed to be covered in perpetual shadows even though he was standing in direct sunlight. Around him were miniature human-like shadows hunched over with incessantly quivering antennae and yellow orbs for eyes. There had to be at least two dozen of those minuscule things all surrounding him constantly shaking and shuddering. _

_The human seemed to be waiting for something, although they were unsure as to what it was at the moment. _

"_Who do you think that is Mewtwo?" _

"_I'm not sure, for some reason I can't penetrate his thoughts to find out anything." _

"_Mewtwo, how could you!" Mew scolded Mewtwo, shocked that his counterpart would scan someone without their knowledge or concession despite his constant attempts to discourage such actions. He always respected the privacy of others but the fact that Mewtwo couldn't read this unknown being's mind filled Mew with an ominous feeling he never felt before. _

"_What do you think we should do," Mewtwo questioned, "Sit and wait for something to happen or introduce ourselves?" Before Mew could respond, a more upright walking shadow appeared in front of the figure accompanied by several others like it. They all wore armor that clinked together when they moved and had an insignia upon it resembling a black heart divided into four sections. The helmets obstructed their faces except for those same yellow orbs. _

_There were no spoken words, but the form laughed in a tone that sent shivers down both of their spines. _

"_Finally, the keyhole to this world has been located, and now it shall fall into darkness like so many others before it. HAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter filled the whole clearing and caused the shadows around him to vibrate even more violently. _

_Upon hearing the last part, Mewtwo knew he had to intervene and before Mew could stop him, he was already out in the open ready to confront this threat. Mew saw little choice than to follow Mewtwo and make sure he didn't get himself hurt, or worse. _

"_Hold it right there." Mewtwo commanded in his resounding voice that resonated throughout the clearing. _

"_Oh really, and who might you be to think that you can order me around?" The figure questioned, turning to face them. _

"_I am Mewtwo, one of the most powerful psychic Pokemon in the world." _

"_Who would your little friend be, Mewtwo?" _

"_I am Mew, also a psychic Pokemon." He wasn't as outspoken as Mewtwo when it came to his abilities. _

"_Hmm... Mew and Mewtwo, I must say that it is a surprise to meet you, especially when I thought this island was deserted. You can call me 'Father'." _

"_Enough pleasantries, we won't let you destroy our world." The larger of the two had had enough talking; this human was far too calm for his likings. _

"_Mewtwo, we would be wise to exercise great caution with this human, he can't only be what he appears to be." Mew warned Mewtwo telepathically. _

"_I would love to annihilate you myself, but I really must be going. Heartless, attack!" At their master's command, both types of Heartless advanced on them whilst Father retreated, presumably to get to the keyhole before they could stop him. _

_The armored Heartless attacked first, jumping around and trying to strike the duo with their clawed hands. The smaller ones merged into the ground and spread out in an attempt to surround them. _

_Mew and Mewtwo summoned their protective psychic barriers to repel the physical attacks of their foes, any that tried to reach them were repelled and sent quite some distance away. However, the two psychic Pokemon's attacks did minimal to no damage. After several minutes of this, Mewtwo suggested an alternate plan of attack._

"_Mew, I can hold off these things so you can go after that 'Father' and try to stop him." _

"_Are you serious? There are way too many for you to battle on your own." _

"_I am very serious about this, if he reaches that 'keyhole' thing, our world will be destroyed. It doesn't matter what happens here, you have to go." _

"_But why can't we both follow him?"_

"_Because these Heartless will surely follow us, even if we do lose them in the forest, there might be some kind of psychic link between them and Father judging from the way they communicated with him."_

_Mew could no longer argue with him, besides every second they wasted brought them closer to possible destruction. With one final look at his newest friend, he rocketed off after Father, dodging Heartless, hoping that Mewtwo would be alright on his own. _

_Although Mewtwo mainly used his mental powers in battle, he had more physical strength than any other psychic Pokemon, helping him immensely in his fight against the Heartless since his psychic blasts still proved highly ineffective, but they served the purpose of stunning them for short periods of time. "(Hurry Mew, I doubt that I can hold them off for long.)" Mewtwo thought urgently to himself seeing that they still had plenty of fight left in them. _

_Meanwhile..._

_Unlike the Puppy Pokemon, Growlithe, Mew had no training at all when it came to following trails such as this and the fact that Father was somehow immune to his and Mewtwo's scans made the job just that much more difficult since he couldn't find him in that way. All he could think of to do was to go straight through the forest where he saw Father enter. _

"_(Father must move incredibly fast, he has quite a head start on me for such a short amount of time. It must be another one of his 'special abilities'.)" A little ways into the forest, Mew found the opening of a cave leading beneath the island. "(I wonder if he went down there, there are no other places on this island that would be meant to hide something like a keyhole.)" _

_Mew cautiously hovered down the hole which was large enough for a full grown human to enter and illuminated a small area around him with his aura. The cave stretched out in two opposite ways, his left and right. Inspecting the floor, Mew found what were, without a doubt, Father's footsteps heading to the left. _

_Traveling down the tunnel, Mew noticed that it was most likely a natural formation which could have led deep under the ocean since the walls became increasingly moist and the ground seemed to slope downwards as he went. _

"_(He has to be here somewhere unless he planted these tracks to distract me. I wouldn't put that past him, but why would he delay himself reaching the keyhole.)" Mew almost considered turning back when he heard a maniacal laughter coming from further ahead. "(He must have found the keyhole, I have to hurry!)" He thought desperately. _

_Father had indeed found the keyhole on the far side of a cavern about half the size of a Pokemon Battle Arena with a high ceiling and he intended to savor every moment of destroying this world, not knowing that Mew had tracked him there. "Ah, sweet victory, it just keeps getting better every time. First those meddlesome Kids Next Door fell before me and now yet another world shall be consumed by darkness, excellent." _

"_Not while I'm here, Father!" _

"_What, how did you find me here?" To say the least, the tiny psychic's appearance there had shocked Father. "I thought the Heartless were keeping you and your friend busy." _

"_It wasn't that difficult, all I had to do was follow the path you set for me."_

"_Well you can't stop me now, not when I'm so close to my goal, you little runt. If you want to go before this world, then so be it. There will be nothing left of you but ashes when I'm done." _

_Mew thought that he had prepared for anything Father could throw at him, but he was wrong. To his amazement, Father became engulfed in flames and tried to blast him with what could have been a flamethrower attack which he just barely managed to dodge with teleport. _

"_Well, so you have quite a few tricks up your short sleeve, don't you? No matter, I will still burn you to a cindery crisp!" _

_Mew, quickly pressed to dodge Father's attacks, knew he had to go on the offensive, and fast. Unfortunately, Father was more than likely immune to his psychic attacks like his minions, and Mew wasn't as fit in melee as Mewtwo. He had to do something before it might be too late for Mewtwo. _

_Mew could only think of one way to handle this situation. To Father's surprise, Mew was engulfed in a white glow, normally this would have meant an evolution, but this was different for Mew. He turned out to be the only Pokemon other than Ditto who could perform the technique TRANSFORM and he used it to turn into a Blaziken. _

_Blaziken was a fire/fighting Pokemon that evolved from Combusken and looked like a humanoid rooster standing 6'3'' with a short, sharp beak, three clawed fingers on each hand, and legs that could deal out massive punishment with the BLAZE KICK technique. His coloration was mainly red with dark brown hands and yellow calves. _

_As Blaziken, Mew was at a slightly better advantage. One, his new fire abilities would partially neutralize Father's own fire powers, and two, being a part fighting Pokemon meant he could use powerful physical attacks. _

"_So you think you stand a better chance against me in that form? You'd have better luck as you were before." Father clearly wasn't impressed by Mew's change in attire which gave Mew the advantage since Father would surely underestimate him now. _

"_I shall end your humiliation now; I am on a tight schedule you know." Father sent another blast of fire Mew's way when Mew countered with his FLAMETHROWER technique. This sufficiently startled Father enough for Mew to get in close enough to land a SKY UPPERCUT to Father's chin which sent the fiery terror flying high through the air and several yards away from his original location. _

"_Very good Mew, you have proven that you can play with the big boys, but unfortunately for you, I AM THROUGH PLAYING AROUND!" Father was now brimming with anger, his fires licking the ceiling partially melting the rock above as he stood up. _

_Father's next blast filled the entire cave with white hot flames. Even with Mew's new resistance to fire based attacks, he really felt the heat. Mew tried to block the searing blaze but couldn't hold his ground; the damage dealt to him caused him to revert back into his original state with several scorch marks clearly visible. _

"_So, you're still alive and kicking, well not for long, but first I really must take care of what I came here to do at the start." Mew, attempting to recover from the last assault, could only watch helplessly as Father raised his hand and black energy flowed from it like a river of pure evil. When the energy came in contact with the keyhole, it began to slowly fill up with his tainted influence. _

"_Once the keyhole has been filled to the brim with my energy, this world shall be no more, but you won't be around to see it." Father turned back to Mew, intent on finishing him off for good. _

"_We'll see who's around and who isn't, Father." Mew retorted, glowing once again, but this time he changed into a Sandslash, Pikachu's ground element counterpart. _

_Sandslash stood 3'3'', had tan skin with brown spikes along his back, a white stomach, and spiked toes and fingers built for tunneling through the earth at high rates. Hopefully, this form's resilience to fire would help more than his previous form, but his main advantage would be burrowing underground. _

"_Yet another useless shape, Mew?" Father taunted, feeling confident that this round would have similar results as last time. "To be fair, I'll give you the first move." He added mockingly. _

_Mew knew there was no time to waste; he had to beat Father and find a way to keep the keyhole from filling up anymore. Instantly, he dug a hole and disappeared from view. _

"_You'll never win if you hide from me, all you're doing is throwing away valuable time to save your world." Father realized Mew would try attacking him from below and so prepared to counter anything Mew did as soon as he reemerged. _

_However, Mew wasn't going to even attempt to go near Father, instead he kept his distance and launched the most powerful ground type attack, EARTHQUAKE. He caught Father off guard on the surface, disorienting him enough for Mew to get in closer to launch the FURY SWIPES technique striking him more than 20 times in 5 seconds. _

_Thanks to Mews strong hide in this form; he was mostly unaffected Father's flames. With a quick glance at the keyhole, now one-third full, it became apparent to him that he had to hurry while Father was down. _

_Right now Mew needed something to douse Father's flames, and he had just the Pokemon in mind. He transformed into a Blastoise, the shellfish Pokemon and evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise was 5'3'' with blue skin, a brown shell accompanied by two massive cannons protruding from it that could blast hundreds of gallons of water at an unsuspecting adversary. _

_Father, still recovering from the slashes, only had enough time to see a giant turtle blast him with A LOT of water. _

"_WHAT? STOP!" Father couldn't keep his fire ignited once Mew began bombarding him with what seemed like a never ending supply of liquid. _

_Once Mew thought Father was sufficiently soaked, he traded his Blastoise form for his original shape. Closely inspecting the keyhole, he noticed that it was now four-fifths full. It was becoming filled at an increasing pace even without Father feeding it! _

_The only chance Mew could think of to stop the foul substance was to use his psychic powers to cleanse the keyhole. Concentrating intensely, he focused all of his mental strength on the keyhole not noticing Father had recovered rather quickly and snuck up on him. _

"_Did you honestly think I could be so easily defeated? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble!" Father shouted from behind Mew, sending a precise burst of flames at Mew. _

_Mew couldn't react fast enough to dodge the ensuing blast and therefore became enveloped in a scorching hot blaze. He fell to the ground, barely conscious as Father cackled over him. _

"_I suppose you'll see the end of your world after all. Oh well, I guess that makes it all the worse for you, eh? Now I shall take my leave, farewell Mew, you were a worthy opponent compared to others I have defeated." Father scoffed, disappearing into shadows just as the keyhole reached its peak of corrupted energy and the world all around Mew began turning black. _

"_(I'm sorry Mewtwo.)" Mew thought sadly as darkness surrounded him in its cold, icy grip. _

To anyone who hasn't read any of my other stories, I am updating this story and my two others periodically. The story I'll be updating after this will be chapter "Star-Crossed Fox", and to those of you who read this and were waiting for the second chapter, sorry I took so long on this one.


	2. Temporary Refuge

I should have mentioned this in the last chapter; Mew and Mewtwo can both successfully communicate with humans. I know in the movie (for whosoever has seen it) Mew couldn't speak English, but I think that all legendary Pokemon should be able to talk like humans; they are 'legendary' after all.

**Temporary Refuge**

Mew's eyes shot open and he found himself staring up at a ceiling that seemed to be made of wood. He was heavily bandaged and the bed he laid on felt soft. He could also feel wires attached to him at various points on his body and saw them leading to a computer not too far away, most likely monitoring his vital signs.

Voices could be heard nearby, although Mew couldn't make out what they were saying at this point. It looked like he was in a hospital of some kind for humans. He heard a door close shut suggesting that one or both of the occupants had just left. He tried to move, but the effort caused a moan of pain to escape him, which caught the attention of the individual who had apparently stayed behind.

"Good, you're awake." A feminine voice said. "Can you tell me how you're feeling?" She asked, sounding concerned and moving to the bedside.

She definitely wasn't a human; she looked more like a squirrel with brown fur, auburn hair, and blue eyes with a matching vest.

"I'm feeling better than I did, thank you." Mew answered meekly. "I assume you found me." He should have expected the surprised look on her face when he spoke without using his mouth. "I suppose I ought to have told you that I'm psychic, but I never read anyone else's mind without permission." He quickly added sheepishly.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?" Mew inquired, wanting to know the identity of his rescuer.

"Oh, of course, I'm Sally," the squirrel answered, quickly recovering from the initial shock and gesturing to herself, "and you would be?"

"My name is Mew, and where would I be, if you don't mind me asking that?"

"You're in Knothole." Sally replied. "Now can you tell me where you came from?" Hearing this sharply reminded Mew of how he came to be here, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by his rescuer.

"Is…something wrong?" Sally wondered worriedly seeing the obvious distress that suddenly came over the purple feline.

"It's just that I remembered how I got here." Mew answered solemnly.

"You wouldn't mind telling me, if it's not too much trouble?" Sally questioned.

"Of course not." Mew didn't really have anything better to do at the moment than recuperate. Besides, he heard the best way of dealing with grief is to talk to someone about it.

After Mew finished his tale, the other occupant was in a state of stunned silence. What she heard was beyond all belief; these Heartless and Father sounded even more dangerous than Robotnik or Snively could have ever even hoped to be. Not to mention the loss that Mew suffered when Mewtwo had apparently met the same fate as his world.

Mew left out some facts to make his story as short as possible, including the fact Mewtwo was Mew's clone and specific information about Pokemon which he would have to explain later.

The long silence that followed Mew's story was finally broken by a loud rumbling that originated from the tiny psychic's stomach causing him to sweatdrop slightly. "Uhh…I guess it's been a while since I ate last." He surmised giving off a weak smile as best he could without causing too much strain. Despite the extensive treatments, he felt like a hot meal and a long rest would still do him a great deal of good.

Before Sally had a chance to reply, a strong gust of wind announced the presence of the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Yo Sal," he called, "how's it going with that thing you found." Mew, astonished by the speed that could have easily matched a Rapidash, merely stared at the speed demon.

"First off, his name is Mew and he's a Pokemon." Sally corrected him. "Second, he's doing fine now that he's conscious."

"Great," the blue hedgehog exclaimed, shutting the door, "do you know where he came from?"

"From what he said, he's from another reality."

"Are you trying to tell me he's an alien or something?" Sonic questioned quite disbelievingly.

"Have you seen anyone like him around here before, Sonic?" Sally countered.

"No, but I haven't been everywhere on Mobius." Sonic responded.

"Anyhow, whether you believe it or not, he is from another world, understand." Sally stated quite bluntly, turning to face him.

"Whoa, easy there Sal, no need to get all worked up like that." Sonic said trying to calm down the clearly annoyed squirrel.

"Now that that is settled, what do you feel like eating?" She asked, returning her attention towards her patient.

"I'm sure whatever you have is fine." The weakened psychic answered, recovering from the shock of the visitor's speed.

"Why not give him a chili dog?" Sonic suggested.

"He's not going to want one of those, Sonic." Sally disputed over his choice of food.

"And why not, everyone knows chili dogs are the perfect food."

"Only to you," she remarked, "now why don't you go find something decent for him and don't bring back any chili dogs."

"Don't worry; I'll get something almost as good as chili dogs. Juice time!" He exclaimed, and with a great burst of speed and a second gust of wind, the blue blur had left the small medical hut in search of nourishment for Mew.

"Why don't I feel reassured?" Sally wondered with an almost amused expression on her face even though she knew that Sonic wouldn't get any chili dogs, especially if she expressly told him not to.

"Wow, he's really fast." Mew noted, the awesome speed of the hedgehog looked like it could even put a Rapidash to shame.

"Yeah, and he knows it too, unfortunately." Sally replied beginning to remove the wires connecting Mew with the computer measuring his vitals. Since he was now awake, there wasn't any use for them at the moment.

"So, you know about where I came from, but I still don't know much about your world yet." Mew pointed out to Sally, who had finished with the last of the wires, but before she had a chance to answer, Sonic returned with his usual sonic boom trailing behind.

"Hey Sal, guess what I got." Sonic called, holding something behind his back and out of view.

"It better not be a chili dog." Sally answered back.

"Come on Sal, I meant what I said about not getting any chili dogs." Sonic replied in a mock hurt voice.

"Then what did you get?"

"I couldn't find what I was actually looking for, but I did get this!" Sonic revealed what he had been hiding with a flourish. It was a plate that simply contained a salad. A freshly made salad with all the trimmings, every topping he could find; croutons, shredded cheese, tomatoes, the works.

"Well, I'm impressed; I didn't think you could make something like a salad." Sally commented, observing the dish with an appraising eye.

"Hey, don't underestimate the hedgehog. I know my way around a kitchen, believe it or not."

"And here I thought you just spent enough time there to make chili dogs, but I think Mew would like that salad now. Isn't that right Mew?" The psychic feline nodded as much as he could without causing himself any discomfort while Sally went over to Sonic where he handed her the plate. She returned to the bedside without losing pace.

Sally set Mew up carefully and retrieved a tray where she placed the salad.

"Wait a second, how's he gonna eat with those tiny arms?" Sonic pondered bewilderedly.

"Mew told me that he can use telekinetic abilities." Sally explained.

"You're joking, right?" Sonic had apparently missed Mew's part of the conversation and had no reason to believe that the Pokemon could be psychic.

"I'm joking, wrong."

"Then let's see some tricks."

"Sonic, he's not nearly strong enough to perform, especially after the ordeal he went through." Sally scolded him for his insensitivity. "Honestly, do you have to be a skeptic about everything?"

Sonic would have possibly come up with a retort until he saw the fork engulfed in a bright blue aura and rise of its own free will. However, what really caught his attention was that Mew's bright blue eyes now shone with a radiant glow not present earlier that matched the light surrounding the fork. Fortunately for his pride, he missed Sally's smirk.

In mid-flight, just inches above the plate, the fork suddenly began to wobble uncertainly and the aura faded in and out along with the glow in Mew's eyes. The fork struggled for a few more seconds to stay aloft, but eventually fell back to the tray with a clatter as the aura disappeared. Mew's eyes became closed and his breathing labored.

"Are you alright Mew?" Sally questioned anxiously, worried that he might slip into a coma or faint.

Several moments of tense silence fell upon the room, Sally apprehensive for Mew's health and Sonic for witnessing an actual demonstration of psychic powers.

Mew's breathing slowly returned to normal and he opened his eyes wearily revealing his taxed state. "I'm okay; I guess I shouldn't try something like that again until I'm just a little better." He may have had enough energy left to communicate with others, but he was unable to do anything else requiring more concentration.

Both Sonic and Sally breathed a sigh of relief, just glad that Mew wasn't in any further need of medical assistance at the moment.

"Well, since you're in no condition to feed yourself, that should be left to me." Sally offered the weakened psychic, picking up his salad. Mew could only mutter his thanks while Sally began to feed him in the manner a mother would her bed-ridden child.

It rarely ever dawned on Sonic how nurturing Sally could be. She may have been a brilliant tactician and strategist out in Robotropolis or while planning their next raid, but deep down she, like everyone else here, just wanted the war to end. Times like this truly showed the real Sally, one who cared for everyone and forgot no one.

Once Mew had finished the salad, Sally and Sonic left so he could get some rest. On their way out, they met none other than Sonic's number one bro, Tails.

"Yo T2, how's it going?" Sonic called to his best friend.

"Not much, I just came to see what Aunt Sally brought in." Answered the brown vulpine.

"Well, he woke up a little while ago and now he's asleep, but I can tell you all about him." Sally explained to him as she led him to the Freedom Fighters meeting hall where most of the raids were planned, but was also were important topics such as this were discussed.

"Sonic, go get the others, I have a feeling they're going to want to hear this, too." She called back to the blue hedgehog.

"You got it, Sal." Sonic replied in a cloud of dust kicked up by his sudden acceleration.

10 minutes later

"As you all know, this meeting is about the most recent arrival in Knothole." Sally addressed the Freedom Fighters present which included Sonic, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and herself. Tails had gone to the Power Ring Pool to pick up that day's Power Ring, having already heard the story before the others showed up.

"Yeah, and you aint gonna believe half the stuff she's gonna say." Sonic said, having already been filled in shortly before the group had gathered since he rushed back shortly after informing everyone.

"Humph, I am very much not to be believing that." Antoine retorted in his heavy French accent.

"Can we continue, please?" Sally interjected trying to break up any fights that might inhibit the meeting. The others around the table nodded in agreement and she continued.

After Sally's account of Mew's story, including the Heartless and his world, everyone had looks of shock and, in Antoine's case, horror.

"That's an awfully impressive story and would explain why we haven't seen anything like him before." The walrus known as Rotor surmised.

"I have to agree with Rotor on this one, it's a bit farfetched, but too incredible not to be true." Bunnie agreed in her own accent, this time Southern. "Besides, we can't take any chances if these Heartless ever show up around here."

"I know; that's why Mew's staying here. His old home was destroyed and he would be a great asset to the Freedom Fighters." Sally conveyed to the rest of the group.

The others, even Antoine after some prodding, acknowledged her decision. "Well, now that that's settled, first thing tomorrow Mew's getting a first-class tour of Knothole, courtesy of yours truly." Sonic exclaimed, anxious for their newest addition to become acclimated with his new home.

There you have it, not as long as my last chapter for this story, but still quite a bit.


End file.
